Legion's Aftermath
The Legion's Aftermath is a Heavy weapon introduced in the 11.1.0 update. |efficiency/_damage = *30 *33 (post-15.3.0) *59 (post-15.8.0)|fire_rate = 10|capacity = 1 (max 9)|mobility = *105 (weight) *14|theme = Military/WWII-themed|cost = *Lucky-chest obtainable *40 |level_required = 27|image1 = Legion's Aftermath.jpg|attributes = * * * * * Uranium Rounds * |firing_sound = |caption1 = Courtesy of Wikipedia}} Appearance It is an old antitank bazooka with the shield. Strategy It has great damage, bad fire rate, bad capacity, and average mobility. IT IS CAPABLE OF A ONE-HIT KILL. Tips *This weapon's shell possesses a large explosion radius, so try throwing this in narrow or cramped corridors to kill enemies. Not to mention, the radiation left behind will also prevent enemy players from making an approach. Be careful as you can suicide via explosion and radiation. *Aim at a player's feet. The player will die from the explosion due to its massive range. **If they are able to evade the explosion, they can still be killed from the leftover radiation on the ground. *Because of the rocket's high efficiency, try using this against players whom use the Battle Mech or Demon Stone, as it will deal high damage to these transformations, and the radiation will also finish them off if they don't move fast enough. *Use this weapon to severely damage or even kill large groups of players. In one to two shots, most players will have 1 heart left, or they will be dead. *It is an ideal weapon to hit enemy armor hard. *Use this weapon in close to medium range due to this having a slow bullet travel time. *Try to avoid being hit by snipers, so keep on strafing whilst killing players. *Use this against weakened players to save ammo and easy kills. *Run with a fast mobility weapon then fire once encountering a close to medium ranged player. *Try to save as much ammo as possible and/or picking up as many ammo packs as you can due to its poor ammo capacity. *Use its radiation feature as your advantage, but do not use this near enemies or you will die from it. *Use its shieldas your advantage. *An ideal weapon for hitting enemy armor hard. *Benefit from this weapon's usable shield. Even the Combat Yo-yo can go through objects, you will not receive damage when using a shield, except if there is a weak spot. *This gun's blast radius is extremely massive. *DO NOT TRY TO ROCKET JUMP WITH THIS WEAPON. At levels 27-38, this weapon will take out all of your armor and a huge chunk of your health if shot at one's self. Counters *When its shell explodes, it leaves a massive pool of radiation, so make sure to stay away from where the Nuclear Grenade detonates. **The radiation is very lethal, and is able to kill even a maxed armor player easily if they're not careful. **This radiation is also able to kill the person who shoots the rocket, so attempt luring them into the pool of radiation. *Try to attack them with a melee weapon, so they will kill themselves with the gun if they attack you from point blank range. *Pick off its users from long ranges. *Attack the user while they are reloading or after they fire the weapon. *Staying airborne reduces the risk of getting hit by the lethal projectiles, but watch out for solid objects as the user will take advantage of the weapon's large area damage. *Keep strafing well (because of its blast radius) until the user wastes ammunition, but of course, kill them at the time they are trying to kill you. *Attack its user as they are reloading it. *When the user is using the shield, use a highly-efficient weapon or a wall-break weapon. *This weapon has somewhat atrocious mobility, therefore strafe and jump around and use speedy weapons with high mobility to render the user defenseless. *Keep in mind that this weapon is ONE SHOT KILL, so stay away from them at all costs. Strafe around to reduce your chances of being hit. Recommended maps *D-Day *Nuclear City *Pumpkin Island *Space Station Performance Analysis Cost to buy is dependent on the ease of being obtained Trivia *This is based on the Panzerschreck anti-tank rocket launcher. **In real life, the Panzerschreck does not emit nuclear shell, as it is filled with only a normal rocket. *The explosion sound of this weapon resembles that of the Nuclear Grenade's explosion. *It can instant kill all Campaign Bosses, like the Tortured Prisoner, including the players. *Its blast radius seems to be significantly larger than that of Nucleat grenade. *It is quite fitting for this weapon to be used in D-Day due to this map featuring the same theme as this weapon. *It qualifies for the most deadliest weapon ever, as Pixel Gun 3D's random buffs allowed it to have a 1-hit kill attribute, plus its massive area damage radius. *The weapon's name made a lot of players feel uncomfortable about it being named "Legion's Aftermath". *Its efficiency was updated in 15.8.0 update. Category:Heavy Category:Premium Category:Rockets Category:Area damage Category:Radiation Category:Weapons Category:Shield Category:Clan Weapons Category:Enlarge Projectile Category:Uranium rounds Category:Event Set Category:Super Chest Category:Mythical